Rogues Gallery One-Shots
by REDtorical
Summary: The Rogues one-shots. Chapter 1: Snow (a mob boss asks Mick Rory for a favour)/Chapter 2: Mirror Master (Samuel Scudder's first encounter with the mirror world).
1. Snow

Heat Wave looked at the swarming chaos from a distance. He watched the waves of people in uniform from atop a building. There was a red streak of light and Mick Rory snickered. It was The Flash, but this time, he wasn't right on time as he usually was. He was too late to stop what the rogue had done. Mick laughed at the franticness beneath him and took it all in with proud eyes, recollecting the past events.

The day before, Mick Rory had been summoned to a mansion for a job. Rupert Thorne was the employer: a big mob boss who called in 'small favours' from crooks every now and then.

"Guys like me get hired by the mob to do the dirty work. It keeps their grubby mitts out of the situation, so It's not personal; it's not **_really_** on their hands." Mick Rory knew it was easy for them. Mob bosses always got away; their slate wasn't clean but there was never any evidence of their involvement. They all had big money that no one could take away from them because of their conniving and manipulation. Because the mob didn't have to do anything themselves, it made them virtually untouchable.

Mick was offered fifty grand for the gig right at the start. He was smart enough to know that with this kind of money, the job wasn't anything small or insignificant. 'Money talks', and every crook, sane and insane person knew that. Mick wasn't usually the type to take orders (except for the occasional instructions from his partner, Leonard Snart), but he needed the money, so he took the job anyway.

Mick made his way in the direction of his home after the visit with the ringleader. His home was more of a dump and temporary placement, but he still called it one. The best idea was to avoid the cops, but the only way to do that was to cut through the local school campus. If he went the the other direction from the mansion, he'd be noticed by people on the open streets. It was a bit of annoyance to him, as he disliked kids of all ages. "Lucky stiffs," Mick muttered as he travelled around the large vicinities.

He continued to sneak by through the back of the schoolyard, behind some trees, when he saw them. There were two kids far away from the building, almost out of sight. But Mick could tell they were not on friendly terms by their posture. There was a tall boy standing with a scrawny kid at his feet. Mick watched them for a long time, moving slightly closer.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The scrawny one yelled. His hands firmly grasped the dirt in tight fists.

But the big kid just looked down at him, "If it's not done by tomorrow, you're done."

" _You're done._ " Those words were all too familiar to Mick Rory. The words were a promise he made to a classmate long ago, after he shoved Mick into a meat locker on a school trip.

Mick had been bullied for most of his primary school years, but Scudder was the worst bully of them all. Mick was trapped in the locker for hours because of some sick prank Scudder's friends put him up to. They all knew he didn't like the cold, but his fear and hatred towards it grew stronger after the event, making them get an even bigger kick out of it. The locker incident was the last straw. He swore vengeance on not only Scudder, but anyone who didn't treat him right. Back then, revenge never came easy, but as he got older he learned not to take anything from anyone.

Mick snapped out of his daze and made his way forward as the two figures were departing. Then he saw it: his face. He saw **_him_**. Mick saw the resemblance of someone who had been self entitled his whole life: a man who expected the world without even blinking an eye. It was Thorne he saw in that child, that bully. And for a moment he saw Thorne from a new perspective, he saw him for what he really was. Money was the bargain, the tease, the manipulation. It was simple to the rogue. The world seemed to be put in place.

Heat Wave followed the scrawny kid to make sure the other boy didn't change his mind and come back. He was back quite a ways but could hear the kid say, "Just one day off. **_Please_**." The young boy continued down the dirt path and Mick stopped following him. He watched for a moment and left in another direction to go his own route.

It was early Friday morning when the white flurries came down. They fell from the sky, their soft texture landing on the ground. Though there weren't many, Mick could still hear the press and news reporters scrambling to warn the city of the weather they were facing. "Due to harsh conditions, the Keystone district school has been cancelled, as it has been deemed unsafe to go outside," he could imagine.

Mick sat on the school's roof, smirking as the fluff landed on him. Though it was not cold, not at all. The white flakes came from a massive blaze that engulfed a nearby building. Rupert Thorne's mansion was in flames.

Mick watched it crumble from a distance away. He watched firetrucks and firemen arrive at the scene, and finally, The Flash. But the villain knew it was pointless. The firemen could put the fire out without his help, in fact, they could even check if anyone one was still inside. Though he probably had come looking for Heat Wave. Big fires don't normally happen at this time of year, and even if they did, they never lit up this quick or big by themselves. 'Probably thought it was some sinister plan,' Mick thought.

Rupert Thorne was sure to escape. With the money he had, a lot of people would risk their own lives to save him. Even with the life spared, Heat Wave had still won the battle. By now the mansion was completely covered in fire, and he knew The Flash was too late to stop it from burning to the ground. The flames danced on the building before the hero was even aware what Mick had done.

The ashes fell on his face, "Just one day," he said under his breath. "Heh," he laughed. Mick's feet dangled from the building as he soaked in the beautiful sight. He was probably worse off than he had been before, no money and even more enemies, but that was alright, because he had finally won. Mick always wanted to see the whole city burn, but he figured this would do for now.


	2. Mirror Master

I'm seeing things in the mirror. Bright lights and spiralling colours. It's almost difficult to see myself. The spirals swirl and distort my face, but my eyes don't move; I can see them clearly. Black tunnelling slits where my pupils should be; they're hollow black holes in my face.

But I don't think -I don't think I look this way. _Really_ look this way; not in real life, anyway. It's strange to wonder how I got here, but it's been quite some time since I've seen my reflection. When you've gone years in this prison, you don't see many mirrors.

I don't read much but there was always this one series that caught my eye. I once thought it was all a fairytale, something impossible and imaginative, but it reminds me of the world I live in now. Something has happened to reality, and I start to wonder, _What's out there? What's Through **my** Looking-Glass?_

My reflection is calling out to me, calling my name. Is that really it? It's been so long since anyone's called me by my full name.

I reach, or _we_ , reach out and touch. The mirror is much closer than I realize. In a second our hands converge and I feel the cool water-like glass. It parts like a river, grabbing my hand, pulling me into this glass world.

This time the colourful swirls are on much larger scales, but I can see people. I can see right through them. They're everywhere. They're clear white with a blue tint; they look like glass.

It only takes a few seconds before I realize I'm not standing on the ground; _I'm not standing on anything_.

My feet hover in a large black space. I'm in the air, just floating.

In the distance I could see millions of mirrors of all shapes and sizes. This was a mirror world, and I its master.

I get close to diving back into the mirror I came, but I realize that I'm free. I don't need to go back to a locked cell. I could go somewhere else, through the other mirrors.

I travel to one of the distant mirrors and wait until the man behind it moves away. I push through it, stepping one leg out first, then moving my head and the front part of my body through. But I get stuck and can't fully emerge from the mirror. I try to yank my leg through, but it doesn't budge. It holds onto my ankle like a chain.

Some people walk past me, and they don't even see. The one was a woman who wore a white lab coat and the other had a graphic t-shirt, definitely not one fit for a scientist, if he is one.

I call out to them, but they don't hear. No one ever hears. _Is this how it's supposed to be? Invisible again?_

And then I see him. The red suit I had seen on the news. The cowl, the lightning bolts. It was him. _The Flash_. He could help me.

With all my strength I grab and pull him into the mirror. His friends scream and yell and I feel his body start thrashing, struggling to break free.

I try to speak, but he punches me. A sting; a big blow to a glass jaw.

I tell myself he's a hero, that he just needs to understand me. If only he would listen. I grab his neck to make him stop but it only makes it worse.

 _Let me speak! Why can't I speak?!_

We tumble through the black space and crash into several mirrors. For a moment, I think he recognizes me, from the news, from everyone else he's dragged into prison. But he's not friendly; _he's no hero_.

I'm starting to lose control. My anger is rising. I just want his help.

He appears to be holding his breath like this world around is suffocating him, but I can breathe fine.

He knees me in the gut and I fly back into a large mirror, smashing it with the force of the collision. The glass sticks in my back and I watch him float back to the mirror he came. All the mirrors he smashed are just broken tunnels that now keep me away from my reality.

Anger burns in my soul. What kind of hero would leave me alone to die? Leave me trapped and broken here? I hate him. I hate The Flash. But this world was made for me. So I'll stay here, awaiting to become my looking-glass.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this really strange chapter! I won't be updating these mini stories consistently. I only add one when I just randomly think of something. So I will probably just keep this fanfic under "complete" all the time.**

 **-REDtorical**


End file.
